


Księżniczka i Wampir

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [110]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween AU, Human Louis, M/M, Vampire Harry, prompt, vampires au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: MsLSMerrell: Impreza Halloweenowa. Louis przebrany za księżniczkę i Harry jako wampir. Louis mu nir wierzy że na serio nim jest jednak po pocałunku zmienia zdanie. Dodajmy że podczas tego pocałunku nie tylko usta Louisa były skubane przez ostre zeby Hazzy ale też szyja. Następnego dnia Louis ma randkę z Harrym i tak zaczyna się z nim umawiać xd





	

\- LOUIS! LOU! – w każdym zakątku mieszkania można było usłyszeć głośne nawoływanie. Sprawcą tego zamieszania był niejaki Niall Horan, jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół Tomlinsona. Chociaż w tym momencie, Louis poddawał tę kwestię pod wątpliwość – Tu jesteś! – wiedział, że jego sypialnia to kiepska kryjówka. Poczuł jak materac ugina się, a on zostaje przygnieciony przez inne ciało.   
\- Odejdź – burknął w poduszkę, po czym zaczął się szamotać, próbując zrzucić z siebie chłopaka.   
\- Oj, daj spokój Lou – zszedł z przyjaciela, siadając obok niego – Dzisiaj Halloween! – wykrzyknął radośnie – Idziemy na imprezę. Mam dla ciebie strój.   
\- Nie! – krzyknął – Nigdzie nie idę.   
\- Louis – jego ton był ostrzegawczy.  
\- Nie! – w tym momencie szatyn brzmiał jak 5-letnie dziecko.   
\- Nie masz wyjścia i dobrze o tym wiesz – klepnął Tommo w tyłek, który pisną i w końcu odwrócił się na plecy.   
\- Ugh…nienawidzę cię – zarzucił ramię na oczy.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz co ci wybrałem – sięgnął po torbę, którą rzucił na podłogę obok łóżka, nim napadł na szatyna – Patrz – wyciągnął pudełko i pokazał je chłopakowi.  
\- Nie ma mowy! – wiedział, że Niall wybierając dla niego strój na Halloween, nie będzie miał litości dla szatyna.   
\- Ubierasz to i nie masz wyjścia.  
\- Już to mówiłem, ale powtórzę…nienawidzę cię!  
\- Tylko tak gadasz – machnął ręką – Po za tym, pretensje możesz mieć tylko do siebie.   
\- Bo ty jesteś jakiś inny – założył ramiona na piersi – Normalny człowiek nie zje całej kostki masła, samej. A ty zżarłeś ich dziesięć i nawet nie było ci niedobrze.  
\- Co poradzisz – wzruszył ramionami – Znasz mnie już kilka lat, powinieneś znać moje możliwości. Nie moja wina, ty chciałeś się założyć. A teraz leć się przebrać, bo się spóźnimy – wyciągnął z torby drugie pudełko, tym razem w własnym przebraniem.  
*****  
\- Jeszcze raz złapiesz mnie za tyłek, a będziesz zbierał zęby z podłogi – warknął do obcego mu chłopaka. Był przebrany za zombie i było to na tyle udane przebranie, że na sam widok Louisowi robiło się niedobrze. Miał już dość tej imprezy, chociaż tyle na nią czekał. A to wszystko było winą Nialla, który wybierał mu strój. Faceci myśleli, że skoro ma na sobie kieckę, to mogą go bezkarnie macać i chamsko podrywać.   
Miał ochotę to z siebie ściągnąć. Wolał już paradować w bieliźnie niż być przebranym za księżniczkę, a dokładniej za Aurorę. Miał na sobie różową sukienkę, która dziwnie opinała się na jego tyłku (miał nawet podejrzenia, że ta wredna irlandzka pchła, kombinowała przy kostiumie), a we włosy wczepiony plastikowy diadem. Potrzebował alkoholu i to jak najszybciej i jak najwięcej. Właśnie dlatego skierował się do kuchni. O dziwo w pomieszczeniu była tylko jedna osoba – wysoki chłopak, z długimi, kręconymi włosami. Miał na sobie zwykłą, pstrokatą koszulę i podarte rurki. Jego zielone oczy śledziły szatyna, kiedy ten podchodził do wyspy kuchennej. Louis był zaskoczony, że nie ma przebrania.   
\- Witam księżniczkę – głos miał głęboki i lekko zachrypnięty. Uśmiechnął się i wtedy Tommo mógł zauważyć, że ma wampirze kły.   
\- Zamknij się – burknął, robiąc sobie drinka – Przynajmniej mam lepszy kostium niż ty - zachowanie Louisa widocznie spodobało się nieznajomemu, ponieważ jego uśmiech tylko się poszerzył – Nie postarałeś się, tylko kły wampira?  
\- To nie jest mój strój – wyjął butelkę z alkoholem z dłoni szatyna i Louis mógł poczuć jak zimne ma dłonie – To moje zęby?  
\- Tobie chyba jednak już starczy – chciał zabrać butelkę z powrotem, ale nieznajomy był silniejszy – Gadasz bzdury.   
\- Nie wierzysz mi? – uśmiechnął się szerzej, mocniej ukazując swoje wysunięte kły, które chwilę później zniknęły. Uważnie przyglądał się skonsternowanej twarzy szatyna, nim ponownie je wysunął – Jak to wytłumaczysz?  
\- To na pewno, jakaś sztuczka – wzruszył ramionami i z kubkiem w dłoni skierował się do wyjścia, jednak został zatrzymany przez kędzierzawego.   
\- To też cię nie przekonuje? – nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zielonooki pojawił się przed nim.   
Louis był zaskoczony tym, w jaki sposób chłopak pokonał tak szybko odległość pomiędzy nimi, jednak to również go nie przekonywało.   
\- Nie.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Gdybyś był prawdziwym wampirem, wątpię, abyś mówił o tym tak otwarcie. Powinieneś chcieć to ukryć, a nie rozpowiadać wszystkim dookoła.   
\- Za dużo seriali – zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową – Lubię cię – powiedział szczerze – Jesteś z kimś, czy mogę dotrzymać ci towarzystwa? – bezpośredniość nieznajomego go zaskoczyła, jednak podobało mu się to.  
\- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że w tym momencie nienawidzę mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, z którym tutaj przyszedłem, nie mam nic przeciwko spędzić czasu z tobą.  
\- W takim razie, księżniczko – przesunął się w przejściu, pokazując, aby Louis szedł pierwszy. Gdyby ktoś inny tak się zachował, nazywając go księżniczką, zapewne kopnąłby go i zwyzywał, jednak teraz, o dziwo, mu to nie przeszkadzało.   
\- Wampirze – zachichotał, skinął głową i jako pierwszy wyszedł z kuchni. Nie rozumiał co się z nim dzieje, ten chłopak miał na niego dziwny wpływ.   
*****  
Domy oświetlone przez lampiony z dyni, sztuczne pajęczyny i szkielety, zabawkowe nietoperze i czarne koty, oraz figurki czarownic z miotłami. Tak wyglądały domy na ulicy, którą przemierzała dwójka chłopaków. Co jakiś czas mijali innych przebierańców, którzy podobnie jak oni opuścili swoje imprezy.   
Księżniczka i Wampir, jak na siebie mówili, początkowo wspólnie bawili się na imprezie. Tańczyli, pili, żartowali, jednak w pewnym momencie uznali, że mają dość, więc postanowili ją opuścić. Najlepsze było to, że odkąd trzymali się razem, żaden dupek nie zaczepiał Louisa, nie macał, nie klepał po tyłku.   
Alkohol przyjemnie szumiał im w głowach, mimo to nie mieli problemów z zamazanym wzrokiem czy chwiejnym krokiem.   
\- Co teraz? – kędzierzawy objął ramieniem mniejszego chłopaka, przyciągając do swojego boku.   
\- Zawsze masz takie lodowate dłonie? – nawet przez materiał sukienki mógł poczuć jak zimne są.   
\- Mówiłem ci, jestem wampirem – mruknął do jego ucha.   
\- A ja ci mówiłem, że nie wierzę w twoją bajeczkę – odepchnął go lekko od siebie.   
\- Więc, jak wyjaśnisz moje zimne dłonie? – ponownie się przysunął, owijając dłoń dookoła talii szatyna.  
\- Złe krążenie – stwierdził – Może powinieneś iść z tym do lekarze?  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy – westchnął, wywracając oczami – Ale nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.   
\- Ja wracam do siebie, a ty rób co chcesz – pokazał mu język.   
\- Ej, chcesz mnie zostawić? – udał oburzenie.  
\- Bywa – wzruszył ramionami i przyspieszył kroku, wyprzedzając zielonookiego. Nie na długo. Chwilę później Wampir wyrównał kroku.  
\- To daj się chociaż odprowadzić – zaproponował – Księżniczki nie powinny wracać same o tak później porze – puścił do niego oko.   
\- I Wampir ma mi zapewnić ochronę? – zaśmiał się.  
\- Oczywiście – wypiął dumnie pierś.  
\- W porządku – pokręcił głową ze śmiechem i tym razem pozwolił, aby zielonooki go objął i przyciągnął do swojego boku.   
Reszta drogi, aż do mieszkania Louisa mięła im na rozmowach i żartach. Tommo musiał przyznać, że polubił obcego mu chłopaka, nawet jeśli był dziwny i twierdził, że jest wampirem. Chętnie jeszcze by się z nim spotkał.   
\- Dziękuję za odprowadzenie – odwrócił się, opierając o drzwi swojego mieszkania, kiedy dotarli na miejsce. Przygryzał wargę, spoglądając w lekko zaszklone, zielone oczy.   
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – skłonił się lekko, sięgając po dłoń szatyna i wyciskając na jej wierzchu pocałunek, a Tomlinson poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się ciepłe – Może moglibyśmy jutro gdzieś wyjść? – zaproponował.  
\- Randka? – uniósł brew, szczerząc się do Wampira.   
\- Randka – przytaknął.  
\- W porządku – zgodził się, a jego serce zaczęło mocniej bić.   
\- Świetnie – uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje dołeczki – W takim razie do zobaczenie – wymruczał, nachylając się i nim Louis się zorientował czuł chłodne wargi kędzierzawego na swoich. Pisnął cicho, kiedy poczuł lekkie ugryzienie, mimo to dłonie Wampira nie pozwalały mu się odsunąć. Poczuł metaliczny smak krwi i domyślił się, że wyższy chłopak przegryzł jego wargę. Mimo to musiał przyznać, że jego nowy znajomy niesamowicie całuje. Chwilę później chłodne usta zaczęły sunąć po szczęce przenosząc się na opaloną szyję Tomlinsona. Lekko ją skubał i całował, dopóki jego kły nie przebiły ciepłej skóry. Louis zaskoczony krzyknął cicho, na nagły ból. Po chwili jednak on minął, zastąpiony przez niezwykle przyjemne uczucie. Pierwszy raz coś takiego doznał. Poczuł jak kędzierzawy liże jego ranę, prawdopodobnie czyszcząc ją z ostatnich kropel krwi. Złożył na niej lekki pocałunek, nim się odsunął, a na jego twarzy gościł zadowolony uśmieszek – Teraz mi wierzysz?  
\- Ja… - Louis nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. To co mówił mu chłopak okazało się prawdą. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien teraz czuć strachu przed Wampirem, mimo to nie bał się go. Nie umiał – Tak.  
\- Cieszę się. Do zobaczenia jutro – nachylił się cmokając szatyna krótko w usta – Wpadnę o 18 – odwrócił się w kierunku schodów.  
\- Czekaj – został zatrzymany przez głos szatyna – Jak masz na imię? – dopiero teraz sobie uświadomił, że się sobie nie przedstawili.   
\- Harry. Harry Styles – odpowiedział.  
\- Louis Tomlinson – przedstawił się i pozwolił, aby jego wampir zniknął na schodach.  
*****  
Następnego dnia, punktualnie o 18.00, Harry stanął w drzwiach mieszkania Louisa. W dłoniach trzymał małe pudełeczko z cukierni, w którym jak się okazało, znajdowały się różnego rodzaju muffinki.   
\- Coś innego – zaśmiał się, zaglądając do środka.  
\- Przynajmniej nie jest oklepane – stwierdził wzruszając ramionami.   
\- Masz rację – musiał się zgodzić – Dziękuję – zaniósł je do kuchni i wrócił do Harry’ego, który ciągle stał w wejściu.   
\- Gotowy?  
\- Tak – sięgnął po kurtkę i wyszedł z mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi.   
Randka była naprawdę udana. Harry najpierw zabrał go na kolację, do niewielkiej, ale niezwykle klimatycznej restauracji. Zarówno miejsce, jak i jedzenie urzekło go. Był zaskoczony, że Harry też je bez problemu, jednak jak wytłumaczył mu kędzierzawy, to dla niego żaden problem. Może jeść normalne jedzenie, z tą różnicą, że nie dostarcza mu ono energii i wartości odżywczych. Wyjaśnił również, że słońce nie zrobi mu krzywdy, ani nie będzie się świecił jak w Zmierzchu. Mimo to nie przepadał za promieniami słonecznymi i wolał ich unikać.   
Po posiłku, udali się do baru, który prowadził jeden ze znajomych Stylesa. Codziennie, w godzinach wieczornych występowali soliści, bądź zespoły, które liczyły, że zostaną zauważeni przez łowcę talentów. Chłopak, który w ten wieczór występował miał niesamowity głos. Grał na pianinie, które znajdowało się na scenie, a jego piosenki były piękne. Louis miał nadzieję, że ktoś go zauważy i będzie mógł pokazać się większej publiczności. Cieszył się, że Harry pokazał mu to miejsce i miał nadzieję, że jeszcze nie raz tu wróci. Po tym, jak występ się skończył, dołączył do nich właściciel baru – Ed i jeszcze jakiś czas spędzili z nim. Louis dość szybko go polubił. Był wesołym, rudowłosym mężczyznom z masą tatuaży na ciele.   
Około 2.00 opuścili bar i Harry odprowadził Louisa do mieszkania.   
\- Wejdziesz? – Tommo zaproponował, kiedy zatrzymali się przed wejściem.   
\- Chętnie, ale powinieneś się wyspać. Mówiłeś, że rano masz zajęcia – przypomniał mu.  
\- W sumie masz rację – przytaknął. Trochę go to zasmuciło, ponieważ nie chciał jeszcze opuszczać kędzierzawego, ale musiał się z nim zgodzić.  
\- Co powiesz na kolejną randkę? – to trochę rozchmurzyło Louisa.   
\- Chętnie – zgodził się, a na jego usta wstąpił lekki uśmiech.   
\- Świetnie – również się uśmiechnął – Piątek, ponowie 18?  
\- Zgoda – przytaknął.  
\- Cieszę się. Napiszę do ciebie i może jutro umówimy się na kawę, jak będziesz mieć przerwę w zajęciach – zaproponował.  
\- W porządku.  
\- W takim razie do zobaczenia – nachylił się, całując krótko szatyna – Słodkich snów, Księżniczko – mruknął, nim odsunął się i skierował do schodów.   
\- Dobranoc Wampirze – zawołał za nim.


End file.
